Tontas teorías
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Las teorías de Luna son sumamente tontas, no así sus apreciaciones acerca del cabello. Femlash


**Tontas teorías**

**Resumen:** Las teorías de Luna son completamente tontas, no así sus apreciaciones acerca del cabello.

_**Advertencia: **Yuri/Femslash (aunque no sé para qué lo llamo así porque ni siquiera hay un burdo beso)_

* * *

A pesar de que era sumamente evidente ante sus ojos, a Hermione no le gustaba llamar a la gente idiota. Por más que insistiera en buscar por debajo de las escaleras animalitos de nombres impronunciables y llevara extraños amuletos en la cabeza con los que prentendía atraerlos.

Ni aún cuando Luna le preguntaba ingenuamente las cosas más ridículas del mundo, desde por qué había decidido ponerse tal coleta en el cabello o por qué se le encrespaba tanto hasta el punto de parecer una melena de león.

-¿De verdad eso es algo que te interese, Luna?-replicó Hermione una tarde en la biblioteca, luego de haber oído la interrogante mientras intentaba acabar su trabajo para la clase de Trasnformaciones, esforzándose, sin ningún éxito, en no sonar mordaz.

Aunque casi al instante se preguntó para qué se molestaba, si de todos modos Luna jamás lo captaba. O era que estaba tan acostumbrada a que la cortaran así que ya no notaba la diferencia, quién sabe.

-Claro que sí-manifestó Luna sonando confundida, mientras, sin que la invitaran, tomaba asiento al lado de la castaña. Hermione, guardándose un suspiro de resignación, cerró su tintero. Al volver a mirarla, los saltones ojos azules parecían reflexivos-. Nunca he comprendido por qué la gente pregunta cosas para las cuales no quieren respuesta. Las palabras son algo muy valioso, ¿no es cierto? Entonces, ¿para qué malgastarlas de ese modo en lugar de decir las cosas que sí les importan? A mi me interesa saber si conoces la razón por la que tu cabello es así y te lo pregunto.

Parecía que en realidad quería una conversación y, siendo así, Hermione sabía que no había manera de detenerla sin mandarla a volar directamente, y ella nunca se atrevería a hacerlo.

Aunque ganas no le faltaban.

-No lo sé, Luna-respondió cansinamente-. Supongo que es porque mis padres me lo heredaron.

-No estaría tan segura-espetó Luna sin sonar brusca, observando un mechón que le colgaba al frente con expresión analítica. Siéntiendose un tanto nerviosa, Hermione se lo recogió detrás de la oreja fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta-. ¿No has oído murmullos o aplausos de ninguna parte?

Hermione de verdad quería ser paciente con ella, en serio que sí, pero sabiendo una de sus tontas teorías se le vendría encima, ese deseo se veía bastante débil.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque piensas que alguna criatura que casualmente sólo tú conoces tiene que ver con el modo en que tengo mi cabello desde que nací?

Se hubiera arrepetendido mucho más de su tono brusco, si Luna hubiera hecho el menor gesto que delatara que lo había percibido. En cambio, por un momento lució sorprendida, acrecentando sin saberlo -o dándole lo mismo- su apariencia de lunática.

-No sabía que eras tan buena en Adivinación-comentó impresionada, y Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo colosal para no girar los ojos-. Creo que el Ichulguer Mangaro puede estar viviendo en tu cuero cabelludo-Luna confundió la mueca incrédula de Hermione, por una preocupada-. No es nada por lo cual temer, a decir verdad. Mi papá dice que no hacen nada a la persona a la cual se adhieren, más que enfatizar ciertas características que de otro modo serían normales.

Hermione recordó sus dientes de conejo, los cuales había cargado durante gran parte de su vida hasta que una maldición mal dirigida había contribuido a reducirlos. Pero desechó el pensamiento rápidamente, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y se puede saber en qué te basas para no suponer que simplemente es cuestión de genética?-espetó sin poder resistirse, dirigiéndole a la otra una mirada irritada.

-Fácil- contestó Luna encogiéndose de hombros-. Las caracterísiticas que los Inchulguer acentúan siempre es para embellecerlas y pienso que tu pelo es bonito. Más que el de otras chicas con ese mismo estilo encrespado.

Por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar a eso. Por lo general le daba igual el aspecto que tuviese y hace mucho tiempo que había determinado que su cabello era un caso perdido, pero escuchar eso la había descolocado. Muchas bocas se habían quedado abiertas en el baile del año pasado, cuando apareció usando aquélla poción alisadora, y al día siguiente no había escuchado más que "te quedaba mejor antes" a su alrededor. Nadie le había dicho cómo se veía al natural, menos que se veía... bien.

Una patada mental y Hermione se percató de que las mejillas de Luna estaban sonrosadas -igual que las suyas, pensó azorada-, mientras en sus dedos giraba un mechón suyo. Tuvo el impulso de retirarse de esa cercanía, alejarse de esa Luna que seguía aproximándose con lentitud, como si fuera una planta con la que mejor tener cuidado; pero no pudo moverse. Su rostro le quemaba y sólo podía mirar la manera en que la rubia parecía ensimismarse en su cabello. Con extrañeza, se percató de que tenía unas pocas pecas alrededor de la nariz y que uno no podía notarlas a mayor distancia que esa.

-Sí, sin duda es cosa de ellos-dijo casi sin aliento, y, tras un parpadeo, dio la impresión de que finalmente se daba cuenta de la invasión al espacio personal y se apartó-. Disculpa, sólo quería comprobar si era suave- A Hermione se le hacía difícil creer que alguien pudiera decir tales frases con semejante naturalidad, a sabiendas de su tenue rubor-. Te sugiero lavarlo con shampoo de manzanas y mango. No hará que se vayan, pero evitará que exageren y la gente te mire más de lo necesario.

Entonces, sonriendo amablemente, la muchacha se levantó del asiento y se retiró del recinto sin esperar respuesta. Hermione parpadeó aturdida en su sitio, el sonrojo llevándola a pensar que hacía demasiado calor en esa biblioteca.

* * *

_  
¿Opiniones, críticas, comentarios?  
_

_Antes de que lo sugieran, no, no creo que haya continuación para esto. _


End file.
